Por mi hija
by Hardyn
Summary: Akane vuelve a casa de su familia luego de cinco años pero no llega sola. Han pasado muchas cosas viejos amigos volverán a encontrarse. ¿También viejos amores?
1. Llamada Inesperada

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece son propuedad de Rumiko Takahashi, este fic esta escrito sin fines de lucro solo para su entretenimiento._**

Era un domingo de primavera los pajarillos cantaban revoloteando fuera del ventanal de la cocina, una brisa suave se colaba en la habitación donde la joven Tendo preparaba el desayuno, un poco de arroz frito pescado y unas papas, sabia que esa convinación le encantaria así que no dudo en prepararlo. Era un dia especial así que decidio despertar un poco más temprano de lo acostumbrado, eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana cuando apagó las estufas de gas y decidió subir a su habitación, en el trayecto sonó el telefono.

-_Buenos dias. ¿En que puedo servirle?- _Cuando escucho la voz en la otra linea, sin previo aviso sus ojos comensaron a llenarse de lagrimas escurriendose por sus mejillas, cinco años y no esperaba esa llamada, no esperaba escuchar esa dulce voz. _-¿Ka...ka...Kasumi? - _

_\- Lo sé Akane. ¿No esperabas mi llamada verdad?- _respondió con voz quebrada. _\- Es, es nuestro padre, quiere verte Akane, por favor ven lo más pronto posible.- _terminó su oración sollosando.

_\- Allí estare.- _dijo secandose las mejillas, iba a seguir hablando cuando escuchó la linea colgada. Su mente era ahora un mar de dudas, su hermana había hablado a su casa. ¿Cómo consigio su número telefonico? ¿Qué le pasaba a su padre?. Esas y más preguntas se formulaba la muchacha y si queria respuestas, debia enfrentarse a su pasado. Pensó

Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando escucho como salia corriendo y gritando una niña de su cuarto. _\- Papas!!! Arroz frito!!!! pescado!!!!! Si!!!!!! mi favorito.- _La pequena de unos siete años tenia el cabello azulado, largo y despeinado, los ojos chocolate y tez blanca.

A la mujer se le borró la tristeza de su rostro y rapidamente fue remplazado por una sonrisa en los labios al ver a su hija correr a sus brazos.

**_-Continuará-_**

**_Si han llegado hasta aqui muchas gracias por leer._**


	2. Capitulo II

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, este fic esta escrito sin fines de lucro solo para su entretenimiento._**

**_Un equipo compuesto por: Hardyn y Akasaku presenta._**

**_Proyecto: Por mi hija_**

Habían pasado horas, estaba agotada, ella y su hija, tenían que ir hacia el dojo Tendo, un lugar al que, no esperaba volver a pisar, pero después de cinco años, el destino le pedía su vuelta, tomo la mano de su hija con fuerza, miro la calle por donde caminaba en la adolescencia, y no pudo evitar recordar ciertos momentos de su vida.

\--Flasblack--

Vemos la hermosa ciudad de Inglaterra, estaba lejos de casa y sola, pero no se sentía abandonada, eran dos años de residencia, gracias a haber sido la mejor y adelantar años, todos sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena, tenía un pequeño apartamento, el cual compartía con una compañera de clase. Esta chica era mayor que ella por cinco años, pero se llevaban de maravilla. Se encontraban en una heladería, disfrutando de sus primeros días libres en semanas.

-Awww este helado esta riquísimo, Akane deberías probarlo- Su hermosa amiga estaba tomando uno de chocolate con menta y mango, la combinación no era del gusto de la chica, quien tomaba uno de frutilla con vainilla.

-No, gracias Clarise, me gusta el mío jeje- La chica veía a su amiga con una gota de sudor en su nuca, sabia de los extravagantes gustos de ella.

-Jajaja de acuerdo, Akane, eres muy reservada ¿no? Pero dime, como fue estar con Andrew, ¡¡se nota que muere por ti!!- La joven Tendo se sonroja notoriamente al escuchar a su amiga hablar.

-¿Qué cosas dices Clarise? Eso no es algo que debamos hablar aquí- Estaba muy avergonzada por la situación, así que bajando la cabeza, escondió sus ojos con su flequillo, por un momento al agacharse sintió vértigo y el local le dio vueltas.

-¿Estas bien? Te ves pálida- Los enormes ojos azules de Clarise, la miraron con preocupación, Akane estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando se escuchó un ruido fuerte y vemos salir a la amiga corriendo al baño, esta vez, fue la de ojos chocolate la que corrió hacia su amiga.

-¡¡Clarise!! ¿Qué sucedió?- La amiga salió del baño estando tan pálida como Akane.

-No debí comer esa combinación de helado-

-Te lo dije- ambas se sonrieron y se fueron del lugar.

\--Finflashblack--

El cielo se veía algo nublado, la chica se preocupó, porque había dejado el paraguas en la casa, miro a la niña que caminaba a su lado y vio una cafetería.

-Aiko-chan ¿vamos a ese café a comer algo?- La pequeña de ojos color chocolate miro con emoción a su madre.

-Siii-

Continuara……….


End file.
